Querido Destello
by Idkie
Summary: Después de 1 año, las cosas no marchan tan bien, estoy cayendo dentro de mi propio precipicio, ayúdame a salir. A pesar de todo lo demás, aun hay un destello en el cielo recordándote.
1. Parte 1

A decir verdad, tenía un poco de miedo escribiendo esta historia por las fans y etc, pero bueno, me arriesgue, que mas da. Espero que les guste la historia y claro, recibo comentarios buenos y malos :D. Muchas gracias por detenerse a leer y claro, con los respectivos derechos para Naoko Takeuchi.

-Querido destello…- Decía hablando para si, en una hermosa noche de cielo estrellado, no había alma alguna que pudiera observar o entrever el alma de la joven que apaciblemente sollozaba al ver el majestuoso brillo de aquella estrella, y sin dejar de verla, repetía intensamente el nombre de aquel ser.

-Seiya… ojala pudiera desaparecer el cielo y olvidar… -Sonreía melancólicamente depositando ambas palmas de sus manos descansando su cabeza sobre ellas y recargándose sobre el borde de su ventana.

-No me malinterpretes, aquí todo esta de maravilla… no ha pasado nada malo desde que te fuiste, desde hace ya 1 año, las chicas están muy felices realizando sus vidas por separado y Darien…- Serena baja la mirada y sus ojos se cristalizan un poco.

-Darien se ha tenido que ir a estudiar otra ves… a veces me pregunto si en realidad me ama, ya que, tiene que dejarme sola mientras el cumple su sueño…-Serena talla levemente su ojo izquierdo y se dispone a recuperar un poco su respiración, ya que por veces disminuía considerablemente al ponerse a meditar.

-Nadie sabe… e incluso tu, que me propusiste ocupar su lugar… nadie sabe en realidad que habita en mis sentimientos, nadie podría imaginarse que en realidad, existe un vacio dentro.- Serena se aferra a su pecho y acaricia el vidrio de su ventana, dejándola sentir el frio de la noche. Su cuerpo se siente exhausto y recarga su cabeza en su ventana sin quitar su mano de ella, su mirada se encuentra perdida, recordando cosas pasajeras, o que necesariamente tenían que ser pasajeras para ella, ya que el destino estaba formado y tenía que seguirlo. Tenia tiempo que enfermaba, y ella lo sentía, pero por todos los medios encontró la forma de que nadie se diera cuenta, aun cuando su palidez era mas notoria. La enfermedad avanzaba, y estaba consiente de que podía llegar a ser mortal… pero cuando una chica ama considerablemente a un hombre que no puede ser… muchas veces se puede aferrar a ese sentimiento hasta morir con el.

-Seiya… si puedes escuchar… por favor, vuelve a mi lado unos segundos nada mas… te lo pido- Después de decir eso, su cuerpo se debilita y cae en su cama, en su suave sabana llena de dibujitos tan peculiares, dignos de una niña, pero ella ya no era una niña, era capaz de sentir emociones tan fuertes como los de ahora. ¿Pero que estaba diciendo?, estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida y morir?, había personas en este mundo que dependían de ella, pero… de quien podía depender ella?. La princesa estaba tan vulnerable y fría, solo quedaban esos pensamientos vagos y escondidos, nadie podría decirle que sentir y que no, mas le daba miedo decirlo, por que cuando dices algo que piensas, estas dando por hecho que en realidad lo sientes, y de alguna manera no quería hacer ese pensamiento verdadero o real, si, podía quedarse para siempre encerrado en un sentimiento y jamás salir a flote, si, así es como tiene que ser se decía para ella misma.

Serena trata de levantarse y recuperar lo que le queda de fuerza, acaricia levemente su frente, se da cuenta que esta sudando y tiene fiebre. Esboza una leve sonrisa y su mirada se vuelve melancolica.

-Así es como tiene que terminar-

Por otro lado, un joven de tez blanca y ojos azules observa el cielo de igual manera, pensando en aquella persona que dejo olvidada en la tierra, aun cuando le dijo que la secuestraria, no pudo hacer nada. En su pecho sentía una horrible mortificación, y eso le estaba costando, quería ir a su encuentro y saber como se encontraba su dulce bombom.

-Bah!... de que me preocupo, ella…- Decia Seiya mirando desde su cuarto recostado y revolviendo sus sabanas con su mano y con la otra debajo de la nuca. –Ella tiene a alguien que la proteja…, pero por alguna razón no me siento aliviado, bombom, dame una señal…, dime que en realidad no me preocupe-. Seiya cierra sus ojos, fatigado de tanto pensar intenta dormir un poco, desde hace tiempo que siente un dolor que le oprime el pecho y varias veces a soñado con Serena desvaneciéndose hasta convertirse en pequeños fragmentos de luz. Esos sueños han dejado a un Seiya muy atormentado, y muchas ocasiones escucha su voz pidiéndole que regrese, pero como podría regresar?, eso mismo podría ser un efecto de su imaginación y de su obsesión, el amor a veces puede ser muy cruel y tenia miedo de salir lastimado o lastimarla si vuelve con la idea de continuar con la intención de robar su corazón.

Ahora, como casi todas las noches, Seiya vuelve a soñar con Serena, a un lado de su ventana llorando y pidiendo por la presencia de el. Esta ves lo siente muy real, y su espectro trata de tocar la piel de Serena, se asombra de sentirla tan fría. Serena al sentir como su piel se eriza, dirige su mirada llena de lágrimas diciendo que ya no puede mas, pidiéndole ayuda para salir de su propio precipicio. Seiya se siente muy afligido por su condición, y sin saber, ni querer saber el por que, le dice que ira a la tierra en su encuentro y que lo espere.

Seiya se levanta de la espantosa pesadilla, y de un brinco se pone de pie corriendo al encuentro con su princesa.

La luz de su ventana se aferra a abrir esos parpados inflamados de tanta humedad, y lo consiguen, Serena abre sus ojos y observa todo su cuarto desde su cama, había sido un sueño. Serena alcanza su broche que se encuentra en su buró, pero la misma debilidad hizo que se le cayera de las manos y callera abriéndose en el piso. Se asombro de que el brillo del cristal se estaba opacando y todo aquello era su culpa, el cristal de plata siempre ha estado unido a su cuerpo y podría decir con seguridad que estaba muriendo.

-Esta… esta no soy yo…- Decia, mientras tocaba su frente y sollozaba. -¡Esta no soy yo!- Serena como puede llega a la terraza y observa todo con detenimiento, como se mueve el mundo, sin importarle nada mas. Sus brazos se apoyan en el barandal y se acurruca en ellos, no podría pensar en otra cosa mas en estar al lado del resplandor de esa estrella. Y el dia paso como cualquier otro, su madre insistia en que se fueran juntos de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad, ella se rehusaba diciendo que quería seguir estudiando para prepararse mas para su futuro, lo cual a su madre la dejaba con un gran signo de interrogación, pero tampoco la podía llevar a la fuerza. Tampoco podía tener la compañía de su inseparable Luna, ya que ella y Artemis se dieron un tiempo para estar juntos, vaya, hasta ellos se encontraban acompañándose el uno al otro, regocijando de felicidad.

Ahora si, su casa se encontraba sola y eso era simplemente perfecto, ya que podría desvanecerse sin que alguien se preocupara por saber cual era la razón de su enfermedad. Tampoco podrían indagar, por que su subconsciente era el único que sabría con seguridad cual era la causa de tantos pensamientos.

Ya era tarde, y Serena se quito los lazos dejando deshacer sus chonguitos, sus cabellos se posan en sus hombros delicadamente y lo cepilla muy apenas, sus muñecas le dolían. Pero de pronto, sintió un leve temblor en su tobillo, y luego se paso a su otro tobillo, ambas piernas se debilitaron y callo al piso sin mas remedio. Sus cabellos dorados se esparcieron por todo el piso, tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse se aferra al borde de su cama para poder levantarse pero resbala. Justo al resbalar, siente como unas manos le detienen de la cintura y la abrazan.

El cuerpo de aquel ser se apegaba mas a su espalda, sintió como un suspiro llenaba su cuello y olía de manera aferrada su cabello por debajo de su nuca. Sus manos logran captar la piel de los brazos tan fuertes que ahora le sujetaban, llega hasta sus manos, las cuales reconoce.

-Seiya…-Su cara empieza a tornarse melancólica y solloza mientras llora desconsoladamente. –Perdóname, perdón por no habértelo dicho antes… deje pasar 1 año para darme cuenta- Serena aprieta las manos tan suaves que no querían soltarla por nada del mundo.

-Shh, no digas más bombom… Seiya Kou llego para cuidarte ahora, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse- Serena se voltea para ver sus ojos, quería volverlos a ver, esos ojos que le miran con detenimiento y no pierden ningún detalle. Su voz, la cual siempre resonaba en su cabeza ahora era como escuchar una sinfonía tan hermosa acompañada de los instrumentos más dulces. Sus brazos, aun sin fuerza, trataron de abrazar el cuerpo tan fornido de Seiya y simplemente llorar en su pecho que apenas era abotonado por una camisa negra de manga larga.

No se puede saber con exactitud cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, Seiya sentado recostado en la pared del cuarto con Serena durmiendo en su pecho y el abrazándola. Seiya admiraba la hermosa silueta de la princesa de la Luna, su rostro parecía mas pálido y sus ojos habían sufrido una tempestad. Su mano, un poco temblorosa, comenzó a recorrer por el contorno de su mejilla, dudando, pensando que estaba haciendo mal al amar de esa manera a alguien. Serena abre los ojos al mínimo contacto de su piel en su mejilla, subiendo su mirada para encontrarse con la realidad, Seiya había escuchado su petición y acudió a su llamado. Ambos se miraron con una increíble ternura, Seiya sonreía al ver que no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo la misma bombom llorona de siempre. Serena trata de reincorporarse para sentarse entre las piernas de Seiya y mientras lo mira toma las manos de Seiya para llevarlas a su pecho, Seiya solo sigue mirando ingenuamente.

-Trate… de olvidarte- Seiya al escuchar eso cierra sus ojos sintiendo una punzada en su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo, Serena levanta su mentón con una de sus manos a lo que Seiya abre sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Serena que ahora era una pequeña lluvia que se asomaba por ese cielo cristalino en sus ojos. – Pero no puedo… - Serena sentía como caía otra ves después de sentirse tan estremecida, Seiya abrumado la sostiene por los hombros y la abraza. Serena trata de despegarse de sus brazos para mirarlo a la cara.

-Espera, no… - Decía Serena tratando de agarrar más aire

-Que pasa bombom? Por que estas tan débil, debo llevarte a un hospital- Seiya trata de levantarse para llevarla de inmediato a urgencias, pero Serena lo detiene.

-Te amo…- Derrepente un silencio se apodera de las dos almas, o bueno, eso era lo que sentía Seiya al no creer lo que estaba escuchando, de pronto todo lo que anhelo estaba volviéndose realidad ante sus ojos, su corazón no dejaba de latirle tan rápido. Seiya hipnotizado observa los ojos de su amada, llenos de ternura y decisión. Serena pierde fuerza y cae hacia atrás pero Seiya la detiene. Intenta hablarle pero no responde, su pulso se estaba minorando. La toma en sus brazos y corre hacia la salida para llevarla con algún medico cercano.

No puedo creer lo que me dices bombom, pensaba Seiya apresurándose al divisar un hospital de noche. Empuja la puerta de cristal con la pierna y entra como puede con Serena en brazos pidiendo auxilio. Una enfermera apresuradamente le hace espacio en el sillón de espera para depositarla ahí mientras corre por el medico. Seiya aprieta la mano de Serena mientras observa la palidez de su rostro, cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta del amor que Serena le escondía, aun en sueños nunca lo creyó y esos sueños trataban de hacerle ver la realidad, ahora se sentía afligido de ver como Serena se desvanecía ante sus ojos, y el sin poder hacer nada, solo esperar.

Después de unos minutos el doctor ha encontrado la causa de la debilidad de Serena.

-Presenta una anemia muy fuerte, es necesario internarla para darle 3 unidades de sangre. Si gusta puede venir mañana en la mañana para ver como…- Seiya apresuradamente lo interrumpe.

-Esperare aquí hasta que se levante… si no es mucha molestia- El doctor al ver su mirada tan decisiva, le sonríe.

-¿Es tu novia?...- Seiya al escuchar eso, aprieta su puño y observa desde la puerta a Serena que duerme mientras la enfermera la atiende.

-Si, lo es… es mi pequeña bombom- Decía Seiya sonriendo mientras miraba a Serena.


	2. Parte 2

Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, los leí y en verdad que me emocione!, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y por ustedes seguiré escribiendo. Acabo de terminar mi examen y bueno, no fue tan fácil como creí, espero que me haya ido bien. Espero que esta siguiente parte les guste también.

-Bueno, entonces puede esperar a su lado en aquella silla si gusta, por lo pronto hare análisis para buscar la causa de la anemia, que prácticamente puede ser el que no se halla alimentado bien.- Dice el Doctor mientras espera que Seiya se siente al lado de su paciente.

-Muchas gracias Doc- Dice Seiya antes de que el Doctor se vaya a hacer esos análisis. Ahora te ves tan delicada, no como antes que parecía que lo podías todo, piensa Seiya, mientras sujeta su mano. Bombón, he esperado tanto este momento, desde el principio, fue un flechazo… ríe. Aun que tu ibas abrazada de alguien mas, notaste mi presencia, y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que era nuestro destino. Debí haberte secuestrado…

Al día siguiente, Serena abre de poco en poco sus ojos, los sentía tan cansados y pesados. Observa a su alrededor y se da cuenta que no esta en su cuarto, trata de sentarse y observar bien el lugar, ¿estaba en un hospital? Serena trata de recordar vagamente que había pasado…

-Sei… ya…- ¿Había sido un sueño? Pensó, pero… si fue un sueño, ¿quien la trajo? Le pudo confesar lo que realmente sentía, recordaba sus últimas palabras y la cara de Seiya al momento de escucharla. Desesperadamente trata de levantarse de su cama y buscarlo pero es detenida por la enfermera que llegaba para ver como se encontraba.

-Señorita, hace mal en levantarse, aun se encuentra un poco débil, su novio fue a comprarle algo de comer, pronto vendrá- ¿Mi novio?, pensó, la idea la alegraba al tiempo que se sentaba de nuevo en su cama, como si todo lo demás se disipara, el dolor se había ido. Serena sonreía como nunca antes.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron y escucho como alguien abría de par en par la puerta de la entrada y se dirigía con paso firme y veloz a su cuarto, su corazón le latía tan fuerte que podría sentirlo hasta en su cabeza. Ahí estaba, parado frente a ella, quitándose sus gafas de sol, mostrando esos bellos ojos de los que no estaba cansada de ver y admirar. Dejando todo lo que compro en una mesa de alado, Seiya solo observaba conmovido, como si el tiempo se detuviera y le dejara apreciar más al ángel de quien estuvo enamorado todo este tiempo. Ambos sintieron la necesidad de cortar el silencio, pero simplemente la voz no les salía. Seiya lo único que pudo articular fue un movimiento rápido y envolverla en sus brazos.

-Estaba tan preocupado… ¿por que no comías?, ¿qué había estado tan mal como para no luchar?, pensé que te perdía- Seiya la suelta un poco para verla a los ojos, la chica se encontraba sonrojada y con una mirada melancólica en su rostro.

-El medico acaba de decir que puedes marcharte, que te encuentras un poco mejor pero que no te esforzaras en ningún momento-. Serena dirige su mirada a un lado, se sentía muy apenada de que Seiya la mirara de esa forma, tan débil. No recordaba en que momento su vida se había tornado tan deprimente.

-No te preocupes por los gastos, yo me encargue de eso, si quieres…- Decía Seiya al ver que Serena se encontraba un poco incomoda.

-Si quieres podemos irnos de aquí y conversar mas detenidamente en otro lugar…-

Ambos estaban saliendo del hospital, Seiya cargaba las cosas que había comprado en una mano y con la otra no se aparto del brazo de Serena, pensando que a lo mejor podría sentirse débil y caer. No encontraron palabras que decirse, ambos se encontraban muy confundidos. Serena estaba apenada de que quizá su llamado lo hizo venir obligado. Para Seiya, el hecho de que Serena le llamara lo tenia tan feliz que no podía contenerlo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Serena abre la puerta y se sienta en la cocina, el viaje del hospital a su casa la había dejado agotada. Seiya se sienta a un lado de ella y le pone los alimentos en la mesa.

-¿Cuando podrás hablarme bombón?... –Decía Seiya al ver que no existía respuesta, Serena posa su mano en su frente, ya no podía retenerlo, tenia que sacar todo lo contenido. Sus lágrimas caían como lluvia estrepitosa, y Seiya no podía evitar sentirse tan abatido. Serena como pudo tomo valor y apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-Después de que te fuiste… en aquel lugar…- Seiya por fin la veía maravillado. –Nunca pensé que te extrañaría tanto, Darien se dio cuenta y sin pensarlo mas se marcho al extranjero… he tratado de sobrevivir sola, pero por alguna razón jamás pude olvidarte, no tenia apetito, no podía dormir, no pensaba en otra cosa…-

Seiya después de escucharla, no sabia si sentirse feliz o abrumado de no saber el daño que le causaba a Serena su ausencia.

-Discúlpame, te hice venir…, jamás pensé que podrías escuchar mi voz, y pensaba para mí que así estaba muy bien, los dos podríamos vivir así.- Seiya no pudo más y la abrazo con ternura.

-¿Como pudiste pensar eso?, nadie te extrañaba tanto mas que yo, desde aquel planeta podía sentirte… pero tenia miedo de aparecer y provocarte desdichas- Seiya se suelta de sus brazos y roba su rostro con sus manos y lo acaricia suavemente mientras la mira.

-Bombón, escuche esas palabras dulces salir de tus labios, puedo asegurar que en mi vida he estado tan feliz. Quiero corresponder ese sentimiento, tan solo si tú me dejaras entrar en tu corazón-

Serena lo mira motivada, sus ojos por fin habían encontrado el brillo que antes habían perdido. Entonces era verdad, lo había dicho. Podía sentir como su corazón quería salirse.

-Seiya…- Serena ríe, su alma por fin era tan liviana. –Mi corazón solo percibe sensaciones cuando estas a mi lado, es contigo con quien quiere estar-. Al decir aquello, Seiya no pudo mas, en un impulso rápido y cariñoso, tomó a Serena por su cuello y la acerco a sus labios, ambos pudieron sentir ese roce acompañado de dulces recuerdos y sensaciones. No entendía por que, pero a Seiya le temblaba todo, era una corriente que lo recorría de pies a cabeza, después de aquello, no podía hacer más que profundizar aquel beso tomándola por la cintura y abrazándola por completo. Serena podía sentir de la misma forma, el aire le faltaba pero no quería soltarlo, había esperado tanto por ese beso que lo demás no importaba.

Por fin, Seiya la estaba soltando levemente, ambos respiraron profundamente y dieron un leve suspiro. –Te amo bombón…-. Decía Seiya después de recuperar su aliento, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas. Serena esbozaba una gran sonrisa, se sentía tan atraída, como si fueran unos niños que aprendían a amar por primera vez.

-¡Pero no se diga mas!... empieza a comer por que si no, te hare comer a mi manera…- Seiya abre un paquete y lo desenvuelve demostrando una hamburguesa y acercándosela a sus labios. Serena ante esto no puede dejar de reír.

-¿Cómo a tu manera?, esta bien, comeré, pero yo puedo comer solita- Decía tomando la hamburguesa entre sus manos, la verdad es que sabia deliciosa, antes había comprado esas hamburguesas y no le ocasionaron el mismo gusto… no podía dejar de reír y comer, sentía que había perdido tanto los deseos de comer, aun cuando ella comía por montones.

Seiya al verla comer no pudo evitar sonreír, ya no importaba nada mas, si sus amigas se oponían el daría la cara, si Darien aparecía daría la cara por ella… Serena acaba de decir lo que siempre quiso escuchar y por nada del mundo la soltaría, aun que, bien recuerda lo que le dijo su princesa, tenia que regresar después de saber como se encontraba sin mas ni mas. No podía decirle eso ahora, por lo menos, esperaría hasta el día siguiente por que ahora ambos tenían que descansar, la noche había sido muy larga.

-¿Que pasa?, estas muy pensativo…- Serena lo mira y cuando Seiya encuentra su mirada se hecha a reír a carcajadas, Serena tenia cubierta la cara de migajas de pan. –¡Que odioso eres Seiya!, ¡se nota que no has cambiado en nada y aun te ríes de mi!- Seiya trata de aliviarse y con una servilleta delicadamente remueve las migajas de los labios de Serena. Se siente paralizada observando sus hermosos ojos ante aquel gesto, parecemos novios, pensó, mientras reía.

Serena se dirijio al baño para ducharse, no duro mucho para estar mas tiempo con Seiya, el solo pensar que dormirán juntos en su cama hacia su corazón brincar de emoción. Al salir cambiada ve a Seiya sentado aun en la mesa, sonriéndole.

-¿Bueno, entonces, que quiere hacer mi dulce bombón hoy?- Seiya levanta toda la basura de la mesa y se dispone a tirarla. Serena va sigilosa detrás de Seiya y por debajo de sus brazos alza los suyos capturando su cuerpo, su cabeza reposa sobre su espalda. Seiya siente una corriente por todo su cuerpo al sentir tan cálidos brazos recorrerle por la cintura.

-Quiero estar contigo…- A que se refería su dulce bombón, el se encontraba con ella, o acaso, ¿quería algo mas? –Solo quiero estar así, por mas tiempo…- Eso era, Serena quería llenar todo el tiempo que no estuvo con el. Seiya no hizo más que voltearse y cargarla en sus brazos llevándola a su cuarto. La coloco en su cama suavemente y el se recostó a su lado abrazándola nuevamente.

-Dime que ya no habrá nada que nos separe…- Decía Seiya abrazando su cintura y observando esos ojos azules llenos de ternura. Serena acaricia el cuello de Seiya llegando hasta sus cabellos amarrados por una cinta. Serena pega su frente a la de el y le sonríe.

-Yo no quiero separarme de ti, ¿eso te basta?- Seiya no puede dejar de estar tan hipnotizado por esos radiantes ojos, ni por esas caricias tan tiernas que lo dejaban débil por unos segundos, pero ahí estaban, sus labios rosados que querían que los acariciara y si Serena no dejaba de acariciarle el cuello seguro iba a desmayarse, o peor aun, tornarse salvaje. Serena al ver a Seiya sonrojado y siguiendo su mirada, encuentra lo que estaba buscando.

-¿Tienes miedo?...-

-No…-Seiya lo niega entrecortadamente, desesperado deposita sus labios con los de Serena, encontrándose cada labio con el otro. Serena abraza su cuello aferrándose a sus labios, sabían tan dulce y cada ves que los aprisionaba más sus respiraciones incrementaban. Serena dio por terminado el beso de Seiya al bloquearlos con sus dedos, los cuales Seiya sigue besando sin importarle.

-Tenemos una semana para nosotros dos solos- Dice Serena mientras el abre sus ojos para encontrarse con una Serena muy sonrojada. Una semana, ¿Qué no podrían hacer en una semana?, posiblemente conocerse de pies a cabeza, aun que eso ella lo decidiría. También estaba el pequeño detalle de la princesa Kakyuu, su deber aun sigue en pie. Pero, al encontrarse con esos ojos, no existía nada mas… seguramente debían entenderme, cuando se trata del verdadero amor y lo sientes de pies a cabeza no importa el mundo.

Seiya solo podía oprimir mas el cuerpo de Serena al suyo, se sentía tan bien rodear su pequeña cintura y posar sus labios cerca de su cuello oliendo el perfume de su cuerpo, Serena al sentir sus respiraciones en su cuello se estremecía rodeando sus brazos en su cabeza, acariciando su cabello tan hermoso. Así permanecieron un tiempo, sus corazones iban a estallar, jamás hubieran pensado que estarían así de cerca.


	3. Parte 3

Hola a todos! Discúlpenme por traerles lo siguiente, la verdad que mi inspiración se fue abajo, por X o Y motivo, pero les prometo que volveré con mejor material, por lo pronto no se como continuarla XD.

Espero puedan disculparme, esta es la 3era parte.

Hubieran estado así por horas de no ser por que el timbre de la casa de los Tsukino empezó a sonar. Serena confundida, se levanta rápidamente de la cama dejando a Seiya recostado.

-Espera aquí, no se quien podrá ser, mi familia no regresaría hasta dentro de una semana- Serena sale de su cuarto y se dirige hacia la entrada, gira levemente la chapa y…

-Hay Serena, a tu padre se le olvido su cámara otra ves- Serena observa como su madre se adelanta a paso veloz dentro de la casa. – ¿Donde dejo la cámara esta ves papa?, se regresaron solo por la cámara? - Mama Ikuko buscaba desesperadamente en su habitación la cámara.-No hija, también se nos olvidaron algunas sabanas, la noche que pasamos fue bastante helada-. Serena solo podía mostrar la clásica gotita al lado de su cabeza.

-Si no te molesta, tomare algunas de tu cuarto…- Mama Ikuko había entrado al cuarto de Serena antes de que ella pudiese articular palabra, se encontraba atónita, y podía visualizarlo. Mama Ikuko vería a Seiya recostado en su cama y saldría gritándole a Seiya que se marchara y por supuesto que a ella le pegaría con una espátula. Veía que mama Ikuko no se movía, solo se quedaba bajo el marco de la puerta, Serena como puede se acerca sigilosamente esperando lo peor.

-Hay Serena…- Serena sentía el corazón en la garganta. – ¿Por que no me dijiste que ibas a tener visita?-. ¿Que, qué?, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, el semblante de su madre y su tono de voz tan dulce, después de eso entra rápidamente al cuarto para encontrarse con una bella mujer de cabellos negros y largos que le caían en los hombros, lucia una camisa negra que le quedaba muy larga pero aun así mostraba esas delgadas piernas sobre la cama.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alicia, disculpe las molestias pero Serena me invito a dormir…- Decía la hermosa joven. Serena podía entenderlo ahora, ese canalla fue demasiado astuto.

-Oh, no te preocupes lindura, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. A decir verdad me encontraba muy preocupada de que Serena se quedara sola, ahora podre irme mas tranquila-. Decía Ikuko mientras sonreía alegremente. –Bueno Serena, me retiro, que la pasen muy bien, mucho gusto-. Ikuko salió con varias cobijas y la cámara. Serena iba detrás suyo despidiéndose, cierra la puerta y da un enorme suspiro de alivio.

-Casi muero de un infarto Bombón, tienes suerte de tener una madre como ella- Seiya salía del cuarto de Serena a su encuentro. Serena la observa y se impresiona de lo bella que se mira, su mirada era la de un ángel y su cuerpo era mucho mas formado que el suyo.

–Demasiadas impresiones por un día…- Serena fatigada se tira sobre el sillón y deja escapar un suspiro. Seiya se recarga sobre el sillón viéndola desde arriba, se veía tan tierna con esa cara de preocupación, Serena se da cuenta de su mirada y le sonríe mientras se sonroja, aun que sentía extraño verle de esa manera.

-Sabes, eres realmente hermosa…- Seiya se sonroja al ver la expresión de su dulce bombón. Pero en cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo iba creciendo y tomaba una forma más corpulenta. – ¿Pero te gusto más de esta forma, no?- Serena le mira sonrojada, no podía explicar lo que ese hombre provocaba en ella, ver sus brazos tan fuertes y esa mirada tan decidida. Seiya se acerca a ella para sentarse a su lado, pero en ese momento Serena hecha un grito y se tapa los ojos como puede. Seiya no puede entender hasta que se da cuenta que no trae pantalones ya que se le resbalaron después de convertirse en mujer.

–Bombón, como lo siento- Seiya se tapa con un cojín y corre al cuarto de Serena a cambiarse.

Después de devolver esos pantalones a su lugar, se dirige con Serena que aun se encontraba meditando en el sillón.

-¿Que pasa bombón?- Seiya observa la manera en como Serena cada ves se encorvaba mas, Seiya dirige su mirada al otro sillón y se encuentra con sus hermanos, Taiki y Yaten. Seiya no podía hablar, sentía un nudo inmenso en la garganta.

-Discúlpanos Seiya, tratamos de convencer a la princesa… pero ella insiste.- Yaten al decir esto se levanta del sofá al igual que Taiki. –Tenemos que regresar inmediatamente-. Seiya no deja de apretar el puño, dirige su vista hacia Serena quien todavía tenía la mirada baja y sus puños sobre sus rodillas.

-Esta bien…- Decía Seiya sin mas remedio dejando ir un suspiro. –Déjennos solos un momento por favor.- Taiki y Yaten se dirigen a la salida mientras Seiya se inca frente a Serena, sus ojos se encontraban nublados y el no sabia como empezar…

-Esto quería contártelo, salí de mi planeta con la condición de regresar inmediatamente después de saber como estabas, yo… -. Seiya no puede terminar debido a que observa como cae una lluvia de las rosadas mejillas de su amada. Serena estaba paralizada, no podía siquiera parpadear, esas lágrimas solo caían y caían. Seiya no puede dejar de verle tan afligido, los ojos de Seiya comienzan a cristalizarse pero toma valor y acaricia los hombros de Serena. Seiya se acerca a sus ojos y los besa.

-Te amo…- Seiya al decir esto suelta una que otra lagrima limpiándola con rudeza y se dispone a salir de ahí, estaba tan molesto. Dejar a Serena después de todo lo que había pasado, tenia que encontrar alguna manera de regresar. Al llegar con sus hermanos, estos notan su tristeza y no pueden evitar sentirse tan mal. Ambos se sumen un una densa luz que desaparece dejando solo el vacio de la noche.


	4. Parte 4

¡Hola!, espero me disculpen, me he entretenido muchísimo en otras cosas, y apenas hoy pude escaparme y escribir un poco, como saben, anteriores veces he perdido mucho mi inspiración, quizá viendo otra ves la serie me vuelva XD. Aun así, siento que lo siguiente puede que no les guste mucho, se que pude haberlo hecho mucho mejor, pero, no me ha vuelto la inspiración.

-¿Que fue eso?- Rei se encontraba caminando cerca de la casa de los Tsukino cuando vio ese destello dirigirse hasta el cielo para perderse. Rei por un momento cree saber lo que pasaba y angustiada corre hacia la casa de una amiga que tenia tiempo que no veía. Al llegar, llama la puerta tantas veces puede, pero nadie le contesta, y ella no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, así que como pudo escaló hasta el cuarto de Serena y desliza la ventana a un lado. Observa que el cuarto de Serena se encuentra solo y un poco desordenado. Al salir, observa la sala detenidamente hasta que por fin, encuentra a su amiga sentada en el sillón inmovilizada.

-¿Serena?...- Rei apenas se dio cuenta, era entonces verdad, aquel destello fue sin duda el de los three lights. Rei se acerca a Serena y la toma de los hombros mientras se inca frente a ella, la mirada de Serena no se encontraba visible entre tanta humedad y sus cabellos. –Serena, discúlpame. No sabíamos lo que pasaba, en realidad, pensamos que era bueno dejar que vivieras sin que nosotras estorbáramos tu paso… debí imaginarme lo sola que te sentías, sabia que escondías un profundo sentimiento, ¿podrías perdonarme Serena tonta?- Rei trata de abrazar a su amiga con fuerza para poderla despertar de ese trance, Serena al escuchar los sollozos de su amiga, levanta la mirada y la rosa con sus dedos para saber si en verdad se encontraba ahí, con ella.

-¿Rei… que tal se encuentra Nicolás?- Rei por unos segundos sonríe mientras no para de llorar. –Serena tonta…- Ambas se quedan ahí un tiempo, sin decir nada ya que lo sucedido era mas que obvio.

Mientras tanto, la princesa del planeta Kinmoku se encontraba descansando en su dormitorio cuando escucha los estruendosos pasos de una estrella más que molesta. Kakyuu se levanta lentamente y descubre su cuerpo de aquellas sábanas que la acobijaban.

Fighter abre la puerta desvergonzadamente para encontrarse frente a su princesa, Fighter se encontraba jadeando, sudando y con una expresión enfurecida en su rostro. – ¡¿Cuál era la prisa? ¡Nuestro planeta se encuentra bien gracias a ellas!, usted ya no necesita de sus guardianas, menos de mi…- Healer y Maker al escuchar los gritos que provenían del dormitorio de la princesa se apresuran, encontrando a Fighter muy dolida y a su princesa con la mirada baja.

-¡No le hables así a nuestra princesa!...- Decía Healer enfurecida sujetando a Fighter por el hombro.

-¿Quieres calmarte Fighter?, tus gritos se escuchan hasta los alrededores.- Maker al decir esto también toma el otro hombro de Fighter.

-No se preocupen, déjenla.- Kakyuu sale de su habitación pasando por un lado de Fighter y ahí mismo se detiene. –Fighter, esto lo hice por ti, sabes muy bien que en ese planeta no eres bien recibido, tarde o temprano te atacarían y nos atacarían sabiendo que la estrella mas poderosa de Kinmoku se encontraba lejos.- Fighter aprieta mas los puños y sin saberlo sus ojos ya comenzaban una tormenta, sus rodillas le temblaban dejándose caer arrodillado.

-No me hubiera importado…- Kakyuu lo observa consternada. –Yo a ella la habría protegido por sobre todos… incluso dando mi vida si era necesario- Kakyuu se dispone a abandonar su dormitorio para salir al patio, tratando de ignorar lo que su amada estrella se había atrevido a pronunciar, pensando entonces, ¿donde quedaría ella entre tanto amor ajeno? Healer se apresura para alcanzar a su princesa mientras Maker sostiene a Fighter llevándola a su cuarto.

-Tengo que volver Maker, por favor…- Maker tiende a Fighter sobre su cama y se le queda viendo por unos segundos. –Estas olvidando nuestras obligaciones Fighter, la princesa es lo único que nos queda, ¡eres una egoísta!... ¡¿cómo puedes poner a Serena por encima de todas nosotras?- Maker al decir todo aquello, sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Fighter aprieta con sus manos las sabanas que ahora la consolaban, por fin había encontrado la luz de su ser y ahí estaban aquellos que no podían entender todo lo que pasaba, ahora, ¿quienes eran los egoístas?

Kakyuu se detiene en uno de los arboles del planeta, observando el cielo y las miles de estrellas adornándola. Healer se encuentra a un lado de ella.

-Ella vendrá…- Decía Kakyuu mientras apretaba su puño. –Hay que interceptarla…- Healer, aun enfurecido, no podía creer lo que su princesa le estaba encomendando, ¿quería que interceptara a Serena antes de que pisara el planeta Kinmoku?, si él hacia eso seguramente Serena, aun siendo la princesa de la Luna, colapsaría en medio del universo.

-¿Quedo claro, Sailor Star Healer?- La princesa se devolvía a su dormitorio dejando a Healer confundida, era verdad, Serena siempre ha sido como una espina molesta que no se había podido quitar, aun después de dejar el planeta tierra, viendo como Seiya sufría al abandonarla rendido. La princesa había estado muy extraña después de que volvieron a formar el planeta Kinmoku, pensaba, pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya que una orden debía respetarse.

En el planeta tierra, las sailor se juntaban en casa de los Tsukino después de que Rei había avisado a todas lo que Serena acababa de contarle. Todas se encontraban muy preocupadas por Serena, aun que, por mas que pensaran que la teletransportación de las Sailors era lo mas conveniente, Amy aseguraba que no seria posible al observar las coordenadas del planeta en su computadora, ya que se encontraba muy lejos y sus poderes no bastarían para llegar todas al planeta.

-Aun que…-

-Suéltalo de una vez Amy, lo que sea puede sernos muy útil…- Decía Mina.

-Bueno, que tal si Serena fuese la única en ir al planeta, así nosotras concentraríamos nuestro poder en Serena y después ella debería concentrar sus fuerzas en alcanzar el planeta una vez expulsada. Si me pongo a calcular nuestra energía con la distancia que debe recorrer, hay un 70% de probabilidad de que Serena llegue sana y salva al planeta, si no, ella tendrá que poner más energía para alcanzarlo.- Cuando Amy terminó de hablar, todas estaban en silencio pensando, eso podría ser muy peligroso, pero no tenían otra alternativa, había que intentarlo.

-Chicas, no se preocupen por mi…- Serena a un lado de Amy rompió el silencio, se había recuperado un poco después de tenerlas todas en casa, eso la había alegrado mucho. –En verdad, necesito estar con Seiya, necesito hablar con la princesa Kakyuu y convencerla de mi amor por él- Todas observaban a Serena con entendimiento, ella se había vuelto más madura y decidida.

-Entonces, ¡no se diga mas!, llevemos a Serena al planeta Kinmoku!- Decía Rei con entusiasmo y levantando el puño, y a unísono las demás estaban de acuerdo.

-Serena…- Una voz un poco dudosa se hacia notar después de que todas estaban a punto de salir fuera para comenzar la teletransportación, a lo que se detuvieron para observar a Amy. –Darien… ¿Darien no volverá?- Serena al escuchar aquello, su piel se había erizado, pero después continuó. –Darien me dejo muy en claro que no quería verme… parece ser que la pasa muy bien donde esta, creo que ya no importa mucho el futuro, ¿no?... a decir verdad, si soy la única que puede mantener la paz en la tierra, no necesito a ningún príncipe o rey caprichudo- Al terminar esto, todas estaban mas que impresionadas, a Serena ya no le importaba, aun cuando habían visto y sentido el amor inigualable de ambos, todo lo que había dicho su amiga era mas que alarmante.

-Bueno, basta ya de parloteo, tenemos que mandarte al planeta, si no, Seiya se encontrara muy triste- Decía Rei con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, moviendo los hombros de Serena y guiándola hasta afuera. Todas siguieron a Rei un poco confundidas, pero a la vez alegres de que Serena no estaba resentida.

Fuera de la casa de los Tsukino, vigilando que no hubiese nadie alrededor, las Sailors invocaban los poderes de los planetas y Serena el poder de la Luna. Al terminar la transformación, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus estaban rodeando a Sailor Moon tomándose de las manos.

-Muchas gracias… chicas- Decía Serena sonriéndole a cada una de sus amigas. Había llegado el momento, las Sailors desprendían una gran cantidad de energía mientras Sailor Moon se concentraba en la dirección que debía tomar y aquella estrella seria su guía. En unos segundos, todas estaban flotando unos centímetros sobre el suelo, Sailor Moon por fin se eleva y desaparece cual destello para perderse en el firmamento.

Sailor Moon estaba viajando a una velocidad impresionante, por fin, divisaba aquel planeta rojo, su corazón saltaba de alegría imaginando que tan impresionado estaría Seiya al mirarla. Frente a ella, se veía una luz viajando hasta donde se encontraba, sorprendida, trata de esquivarla pero logra golpearle el hombro y fracturárselo. Sailor Moon grita de dolor pero eso no la detiene a seguir luchando, ahora era su turno, tenia que reunir una fuerte cantidad para poder pisar el planeta. El cristal de plata salía del estuche de su pecho irradiando una luz intensa. Toda esa luz la cubre convirtiéndola en la princesa de la Luna. Toma el cristal sagrado de plata entre sus manos y lo eleva pidiéndole fuerza para llegar a aquel planeta.

En el planeta Kinmoku, Healer se encuentra impresionada de que su ataque infierno estelar no diera resultado. Kakyuu estaba molesta, caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en como terminar todo aquello. De tan solo pensar que ella correría a los brazos de la estrella que Kakyuu tanto amaba le daba cólera. Sailor Star Fighter no lo pensaría dos veces y se marcharía dejándola a ella sola. No lo toleraba.

Serena no podía mas, al pasar por el campo de fuerza de aquel planeta, toma el cristal de plata en sus manos y lo aprisiona a su pecho. Quizás no sobreviviría al impacto en el planeta, pero debía intentar al menos verle una vez más.

Fighter había salido a las afueras de Kinmoku, estaba cansado e irritado. En ese momento siente una energía entrar al planeta y trata de observar quien era, aun que con la oscuridad de la noche era casi imposible ver. Kakyuu corre al encuentro con aquella princesa y se topa con Fighter, entonces era el momento, Kakyuu muestra una cara de horror.

-¡Fighter!, sabia que era verdad, han llegado para atacarnos, quieren matarme y destruir nuestro hermoso planeta, tienes que hacer algo!...- Al escuchar todo esto, Fighter observa que aquella luz se acercaba mas y mas a donde ellos se encontraban. Estaba preparada para impactar aquel ser con su laser de estrellas fugaz pero es detenida por Healer.

-¡No te atrevas!... esa… ¡esa luz es Serena!...- Fighter sigue repitiéndose aquellas palabras en la cabeza y se lanza hacia aquel destello sin titubear. Maker alcanza a su princesa y a Healer que no le quitaba la mirada a su princesa.

-Querías matarla… ¿por qué?...- Maker al escuchar a Healer también observa a su princesa asombrada, ella jamás seria capaz de algo así. Kakyuu solo las ignora observando como Fighter pudo abrazar aquella luz y con esa misma rapidez impactarse con fuerza sobre el suelo. Healer y Maker corren hacia Fighter que apenas podía moverse.

Fighter abre sus ojos para encontrarse con Serena que parecía inconsciente, dibuja una hermosa sonrisa sobre su rostro, Healer y Maker estaban ahí para observar a la pareja de enamorados ayudándole a Fighter a levantarse.

-No la muevas mucho, parece que se fracturó el brazo…- Decía Healer después de recordar como su ataque la hirió severamente. –Debemos asegurarla dentro del palacio hasta que despierte- Kakyuu abre las puertas del palacio para que introdujeran a Serena en alguna habitación, Healer al pasar observa con enojo a su princesa mientras corre aprisa con las demás.

Al llegar a un cuarto, Fighter deposita suavemente a Serena sobre la cama. Estaba un poco pálida y con varias heridas en su rostro. Healer toma uno de los hombros de Maker y sin hacer ruido salen de la habitación dejándolos solos.

Fighter estaba muy afligida, la hermosa princesa de la Luna lo había dado todo por llegar hasta ella, no podía estar más segura, era ella a quien necesitaba por sobre todo. Su mano levemente acariciaba el rostro de aquel ángel herido, haciendo a un lado sus cabellos que posaban sobre sus labios.

-Mi dulce bombón…- Fighter posa su cabeza por encima de las sabanas que rodeaban el cuerpo de Serena, su corazón quería salirse y su cuerpo le temblaba, y entre leves sollozos, sus lágrimas brotaban sin cesar, le dolía tanto verle así, no podía esperar verla feliz y besar esos labios que lo dejaban atónito. Era solo cuestión de esperar.


End file.
